The objective of this study is to compare the efficacy and safety of CGS-16949A vs megestrol acetate in post-menopausal women with estrogen-receptor positive and/or progesterone-receptor positive breast cancer (or estrogen-receptor unknown/progesterone-receptor unknown) who relapse while receiving adjuvant tamoxifen therapy.